The GhettoNinja and the ShyPunkster
by FyaGuardian
Summary: One grew up listening to rap and r'n'b, the other punk and rock. They both become pokemon trainers, but will they find love in each other? (Sucks i know but hey...)


Disclaimer: As much as I would like to I do not, Repeat do not own any pokemon used in this story! Anyway this is my first fic so enjoy! A yaoi I think is the term. So all you people under 18 years of age, Read this very carefully: DO NOT READ THIS FIC OR ELSE!!!!!  
  
Act 1  
  
"Blake Firestorm, you best get a move on or your going to be late, again!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Rushing down the stairs, Blake almost crashed into his mother who was coming up to give him a stern telling off. "Thanks for reminding me. I don't think Professor Cedar will be quite as understanding as Nurse Joy was when I was late in registering!"  
  
"What are mothers there for? Now have you got everything: poke balls, sleeping bags, poke gear...?"  
  
"Mom, I've got everything. So how do I look?" Blake had opted for a dark blue denim jacket which had its sleeves ripped off; a black figure-hugging t-shirt with sleeves to his elbows; a three-quarter length pair of blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers made famous by the Metropolis Gym leader, Wade. He stood a good 6ft 4 inches, had brown eyes, and brown hair which was plaited into three plaits down the top of his head. He had brown skin and had a goatee similar to the singing sensation known as Greg Starstreak! His mom couldn't contain herself and hugged her eldest son so tight that he almost passed out. "Mom...I can't...breathe!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that... I promised myself I wasn't going to cry when your time came and now... it's h-here, and I 'm so...so...."  
  
"Mom, don't worry I'm old enough to do this now. Remember your lil' boy is now 18. New rules state that any wannabe trainer must complete at least Grade 4 standard in education and I've done up to Grade 6. I'll be fine. Look ma, if I didn't feel ready I wouldn't go, right? I have to do this. Remember that I will always love you!"  
  
"Thank you, and don't forget young man I'm only a phone call away. Just because your out of site doesn't make you out of mind, got it?!"  
  
"I've got it mother!" Blake said with his trademark smirk. "Time for me to go! bye mom."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" That shout came from his little brother Curtis. "You can't leave yet, you're not ready yet!"  
  
"What do you mean I'm not ready? What are you... what prank are you trying to pull?" Blake knew that his brother was a massive prankster and he was in no mood for his bullshit right now, he was a good 45 minutes late! "Hey I know that when it comes to pranking you're my first port of call but still as much as I hate to admit it, I'm gonna miss you big bro. Here," he said as he handed over a rucksack, a pair of black and red leather gloves with the finger parts cut off, black shin & arm guards and a black bandana.  
  
"But why...Kurt this must have cost you all of your allowance for the next 6 months! Why..."  
  
"Because as much as I hate to admit it, I going to miss my big bro. And this way a part of me is always with you no matter where you go." Curtis looked away trying in vain to avoid eye-contact with his brother, so he couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Curt, this is great. Thanks." Blake rushed in putting on the gear he had just received, which surprisingly fitted like a dream. It was just at that time he noticed how late he was! "Fuck I've gotta go now!"  
  
"Bye Blake!"  
  
"I love you Honey! And don't forget to call!"  
  
"I won't mum." And with that he was out of their sight. Down the winding path which led from his house to Professor Cedar's lab in the little town of Cedar Valley. He knew he was about to get a right bollocking from the Prof and he didn't give a fuck! He ran as fast as his sneakers would allow him and got to the lab in record breaking time. And then...  
  
"Oof, sorry watchaself! Gotta go!"  
  
Blake's POV  
  
Well that was weird! I pick myself up and brush the dirt off of my shoulder, I had gone to all the trouble of looking nice and I was seriously not going to get dirty now! I looked at the figure of the person who had pushed me over! I'm not sure but he seemed to be running away as fast as he could from something; I have no idea what but if life is like TV then that answer should be answered soon enough!  
  
I carried on walking to professor Cedar's lab knowing that I was very late anyway so there was no point killing myself to get there on time. In addition, this event gave me an excuse for being late rather than just over sleeping. Let me tell you, Professor Cedar is very strict. He likes punctuality, itineraries, cleanliness (which for a professor of Pokemon is v. strange!) and classical music. No popular music and definitely no rock or urban music (i.e. r'n'b, hip-hop, rap, soul, blues etc)!  
  
I get to the lab five minutes later, and am just about to open the door when the professor rips it open for me and launches into a big tirade of how waiting for me wastes valuable research time. Oh, please!  
  
"Well seeing as you're here you might as well come in and get kitted out. I trust that you have seen Nurse Joy and got yourself registered as a licensed pokemon trainer?" "Yes Professor! I did! I not completely useless!" I stand as if I wasn't used to this day in and day out when I was his part time assistant. That's another story!  
  
"Well then we can begin. Here's your pokedex, your map card and if you had been earlier I would have said your starting pokemon, but... I'm afraid that all the pokemon that I have, have gone!"  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight; there are 10 of us starting..."  
  
"That's right," he replied.  
  
"...and of the 10 I'm the only one without a pokemon. Did you forget to order/catch a pokemon because I'm missing the logic here?"  
  
"Well it was more cost-effective to only catch 9 so whoever came late lost out!"  
  
"WAIT! Cost –effective? What kinda shit is that?!! You're a Pokemon professor, which means you do what is in the interest of the world of pokemon not what's fits your strict regime, unless..."  
  
"Unless... Oh no! Not the egg that your father found!" The look of shock said it all. It was meant to be a secret that only my father and the Prof would know. See my Dad was a great pokemon breeder. He would go around and find rare pokemon and differences between the same races. But his most famous discovery was when he found a pregnant Entei! Firstly, WOW! My dad saw an Entei! Secondly, this Entei was pregnant meaning it had a mate, thereby equalling 2 Entei. And thirdly, it was going to lay an egg. This huge discovery, coupled with the fact that the Entei seemed to be relaxed around him, meant that my dad could study an actual pokemon "birth", but as soon as the egg was laid the Entei left, seemingly leaving it in the care of my father. He took it and brought it to the Prof, who analysed it and kept it in his lab since that day 3 Months ago. Since then my Dad went on another adventure and hasn't been seen or heard of since, the egg has always come close to hatching but never did, and I had finished Pokemon School majoring in Pokemon Biology and Breed strength!  
  
"Yep, that one! Why not, give one good reason!"  
  
"Because I haven't finished researching it yet! And..."  
  
"Dude, you've been analysing it for months now, maybe the fact that it is not outside in the fresh air is the problem. Most eggs don't hatch indoors, that's common knowledge!"  
  
"Listen, you're not taking it and that's final. Anyway the only person who I will listen to on the matter is the one who knows the password, and..."  
  
"Magma Destruction, now can I have the egg?"  
  
The Prof's glasses started to slip down his face as he looked at me with shock, which quickly changed to 'I should've known' gaze. "He told you, didn't he?"  
  
"Well duh!" "Follow me, then," as he descended into the third basement of his complex. The professor isn't one of those people that you can call easily approachable so I asked no questions. We got to our final destination and I saw the egg, it wasn't big but it did look odd. It was bright gold and seemed to be glowing the closer I got. "It does that often but not that brightly, hmmm weird. Let me write that up then!"  
  
"Professor is it really all right if I take the egg? I mean seriously, I know how you like to take your research seriously and..."  
  
"Blake, though I don't say this often, you did raise an interesting point. My research for the past couple of months has been on a pokemon egg, not an actual pokemon. It would be nice to have some more advanced data. And though you hear me say it every time I see you, your knack for looking after and raising pokemon is impressive. So I give you this pokemon egg! Keep me updated on its progress, and look after it."  
  
"Thanks Prof! I won't let you down." He took the egg and six poke balls and left. He walked to the road that led to the first town, Copper Town. Along the way he saw many common pokemon like Pidgey, Spearow and Rattata. But with no actual pokemon, he could capture one. He was almost half way along the road when he was tackled to the ground by somebody.  
  
"Do you know a boy called Connor? Tell me the truth and I won't steal your pokemon!" The voice was very husky but soft at the same time, which belittled their strength.  
  
"I don't know any Connor, get off me." I tried to struggle but couldn't move an inch. Whoever was attacking me also had me pinned; face down to the ground, with their body wait on my arms. This meant any sudden moves would result in damage to my arms.  
  
"I don't believe ya, and you know what? Neither do my pokemon! Machop, Dusclops; attack!" I was stuck, with him on top of me and his pokemon about to attack me. The idea of months in hospital sprang to mind when... 'Buoypo' and the wait on top of me was relieved. But who did that, and whose pokemon was that?!  
  
"Man, watcha. Are you ok?" I knew that voice! Damn! I was helped up by the same boy who had knocked me over earlier in the day. He was taller than me but not as strong, as he needed both hands to help me up. He was pale in complexion but that only highlighted his deep green eyes, long jet black hair that came to shoulder length, and rose-red lips. They looked kissable, beautiful and soft! He wore a t-shirt which had a sleeve ripped off at the shoulder. In its place was a glove which extended to just below the shoulder. The fingers peeped through, though the material around it wasn't completely cut off. He wore flared jeans which covered his boots but there were multiple rips in the jeans that it looked as if it had been dragged through a thorn bush, backwards! Chains draped from his belt loop to his back pocket and through his the belt. He wore a choker around his neck with a water drop.  
  
"Just fine (!) I'm guessing your Connor?!" I was shocked at how coldly I had said that.  
  
"Yeah; Connor Aquasplash, sorry 'bout getting you into this mess. You're the guy I ran into earlier." "Yeah, don't worry, no damage done. So whose the loser and tell me why I'm going to help kick seven kinds of shit out of him."  
  
Connor hesitated, "He's my ex-boyfriend." He blushed a deep shade of crimson red, which just showed how pale he was, almost porcelain. I just gave him one of my trademark smirks and put him at ease, "Right, he just didn't get over you then. Ha-ha, defo loser!" He just looked at me and smiled broadly, as I stood facing his ex.  
  
"Oi, ghetto scum, leave my boyfriend alone. We have unfinished business!!" The burly guy was definitely taller than me and bigger in most proportions! He wore black trench coat which covered him from head to toe, so everything else about him was covered.  
  
"Firstly, he's your ex; and secondly, he doesn't want you so scram! Or else..." I got myself into a tae kwon do "ready" stance; just in case he himself attacked.  
  
"Dusclops, help me show this guy whose boss; Shadow Ball!"  
  
The ghost pokemon unleashed its attack and that was the last thing I saw apart from a very bright light... 


End file.
